Home, where is Home?
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: One-shot. This is about Jak and being in Sandover, please R&R It is really good


J-D: I don't own any Jak characters. Only Ray, Tai, and Mika.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
He was in a familiar place. "Jak, Jak my boy. Wake up!" His "uncle's" voice called to him.  
  
*I'm home!* he thought. He ran out into the main room of the hut. There his uncle stood over some papers.  
  
"You're awake, good." His uncle said casually.  
  
Jak was wondering why his uncle didn't react to his new look.  
  
*Maybe he doesn't care, maybe I'm just home with no troubles.*  
  
There was knocking on the hut door. Daxter was out there, only, he was human.  
  
Jak ran out of the house and greeted his friend.  
  
"…"  
  
"Jak, let's go play tag!" Daxter said running down towards the Yakow pen.  
  
*Tag, I haven't played that in years.*  
  
Jak ran to follow not even bothering to say anything to his uncle.  
  
Jak saw the kids that always teased Jak and Daxter, Jak because he couldn't talk, and Daxter because his looks.  
  
*Ray, Tai, and Mika.* Jak though looking at the kids.  
  
Ray, a tall slender boy who had long blonde hair that reached down to about his mid-back, tied into a pony-tail. Ray reminded Jak of a male Tess.  
  
Tai had short, light black hair and streaks of blood, he put them in himself. He would cut himself so he could use the blood, not to mention he was big, dark, and muscular. Like Sig.   
  
Mika, the female of the group, was rather tall, they all were, and had brown dreadlocks, now that Jak thought about it, she looked like Ashlin.  
  
"Oh, look its Team loser approaching." Tai said nudging Ray and Mika.  
  
"Tai, Ray, little baby Jak has gotten bigger." Mika teased.  
  
"Yeah, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet, got me?" Jak threatened.  
  
"He talks now, did you finally figure out that you need to talk to people? Or did your mommy teach you?" Ray said laughing.  
  
"Just to let you know, I'm a lot stronger than you think, plus I have a gun!" Jak said trying to scare them.  
  
"Sure, whatever a "gun" is, is it like a canon?" Mika said.  
  
"This is a gun." Jak said holding out the morph-gun.  
  
"Samos! Jak's trying to kill us!" The three said together, they ran, chuckling.  
  
"Jak! I thought I could trust you with your gun here, but no." Samos said taking the morph-gun.  
  
"What? No! They lied; I wasn't trying to kill them."  
  
Jak was infuriated. Now those kids were going to learn how much he has changed.  
  
If they weren't careful, they may learn of more than Jak would want them to, more than Jak would want anyone in Sandover to know.  
  
Yes, that beast that is known as Dark Jak. Why did Jak have to suffer the beast in him? Of course, so no one else would have to suffer it. He was the hero, who protected others.  
  
No one else could hold his burden.  
  
His mind was wandering, so he didn't notice that Ray was on a rock above him.  
  
Ray silently dropped behind Jak and gave a thumbs up to Tai and Mika.  
  
Ray, Tai, and Mika were used to pain; they had cut and slashed themselves with a knife that Ray placed on Jak's belt. Jak didn't notice.  
  
The blood covered knife was in place. "Samos!! Help!!" Jak heard the three say when they went running towards his hut, away from "the killer."  
  
"Holy Yakow! What happened to you three?!" Samos said, hurrying to get their wounds covered.  
  
"Jak, he attacked us, his knife, on his belt." Ray whimpered.  
  
Once they were taken care of, Samos went down to Jak. "Jak! Explain yourself!" Samos said taking up the knife.  
  
"What? Where did that come from?" Jak said seeing the knife.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me; I know you used this knife and attacked Ray, Tai, and Mika." Samos said.  
  
"Attacked? I didn't attack anyone!" Jak argued.  
  
*What happened? Who? What?* Jak was confused.  
  
Jak ignored Samos, which was a bad idea, and went up to his uncle's hut.  
  
Jak's uncle had already heard about the knife incident.  
  
"Jak, I thought you were raised better than that! Oh, it must have been those years you disappeared." His uncle said.  
  
Jak was angry now. "I didn't do anything!" Jak yelled at his uncle.  
  
"Jak, I only want you to be a role model to the younger, as well as some of the older children in the village." His uncle sounded as if he was frightened.  
  
Jak was close to growling. He couldn't snap, not here, not here at home.  
  
This place was the only place he'd know as home, even though Haven was his birthplace, it was not his home.  
  
Jak knew that all this anger would only result in death, death of his friends, of the village.  
  
The only thing Jak had to worry about was himself, only, yeah right.  
  
Jak was worried that he'd attack the village.  
  
*Home*  
  
-Home is elsewhere- A voice told him.  
  
*No! This is home*  
  
-Home is the city where you were born, where I was born, where we were born.-  
  
At the thought of Haven, Jak wanted to yell, at the top of his lungs, he wanted to…to hurt something, someone.  
  
*NO!* Jak didn't want to hurt anyone, maybe he did.  
  
Jak sat in his room, no, it wasn't his room, was it?  
  
This day seemed to last forever.  
  
After sitting there for what felt like hours, Jak was frustrated with himself. He hated himself.  
  
The feeling, the pain, anger, and fear, rose through his body faster than he could ever imagine. It felt horrible.  
  
Darkness came through his eyes, he could no longer see his own actions. Hair lightened till it was an ashy gray, nails grew to long, black claws. Teeth became fangs and horns sprouted, and his skin paled.  
  
He was free, free to kill and destroy village.  
  
All but Jak's uncle and Ray, Tai, & Mika were killed.  
  
-Time to pay you back for your sins, children!- DJ snarled.  
  
Tearing through the three, pinning them and ripping them apart one by one, DJ laughed.  
  
DJ stood up and faced Jak's uncle.  
  
As long claws dug into Jak's uncle's chest, he awoke.  
  
It was about 12:46 A.M.  
  
"God, what happened?" Jak asked himself, realizing he was in his room, in the palace, in Haven City.  
  
"Is this really home? What if I did return to Sandover, would that happen?  
  
~Home, where is Home~ 


End file.
